


and then there was you

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, shy!hwiyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: Hwiyoung doesn't like early morning music rehearsals, especially not for combined schools' music festivals.





	and then there was you

Friday morning in a miserable auditorium. It’s cold and dreary and he really wants nothing more than to go home back to his warm bed. Remind him why he does music ensembles again? He doesn’t remember signing up for any kind of early morning choir rehearsals, ever. And definitely not choir rehearsals for a combined schools’ concert.

Minhyuk, who’s already collapsed onto a cushioned chair, nudges his leg with his foot. “We’ll get through this.”

“Four hours of torture.”

Minhyuk snorts.

Hwiyoung’s grateful the slightly older boy is there. Minhyuk’s just as unenthusiastic about choir as he is, and the only friend who didn’t ditch him to play a string instrument in orchestra. True friendship, really. Chanhee’s still a snake.

Hwiyoung heaves his bag off his shoulder and unceremoniously dumps it onto a chair.

“Let’s go look around the place?”

The older boy nods and gets up onto his feet.

The auditorium they’re in is kind of uninteresting, except for the two hundred or so students milling about. They’re all stuck into groups, most separated into the two different schools, but a few making new friends, or reuniting with old ones.

Some are the faces are familiar and warm, and his lips quirk up into a smile when they make eye contact. Seokwoo, in particular, gives him an enthusiastic wave.

There’s bags and instruments stacked on rows upon rows of chairs, and a grand piano on stage. There’s people setting up the stage for orchestra now, dragging chairs across the floor and making the most awful screeching noises.

The other rooms are just as exciting as the auditorium (see: not at all). The best one had a odd-shaped mirror on the wall. Probably some artistic statement rather than for practical use though.

The two of them quickly get fed up and return to their seats, but not before Hwiyoung’s nearly knocked off his feet by someone. He turns around and is lowkey ready to rip the person apart before he actually sees their face.

And suddenly it’s no longer a miserable Friday morning.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you, my friends are idiots!”

The apologetic smile that looks brighter than his future (he’s an optimistic guy, what can he say?) is warm and shining and  _ wow _ Hwiyoung is so glad to be alive. He’s just been blessed with hearing the sweetest voice and the birds are singing and all is well.

He promises to never complain about early morning rehearsals ever again.

Hwiyoung does a double take when he sees the jacket. The school logo and design (dark blue that matches the guy’s hair, with long white sleeves, and prettier than his school’s choice) are both tell-tale signs of the senior status symbol. That’s when his words catch in his throat, and he flushes a light pink.

He laughs, one of those really painfully awkward ones, and somehow chokes out, “It’s fine.”

Hwiyoung physically can’t say anything else.

And turns out that he doesn’t need to, because the senior flashes him another radiant smile and turns around to shove his friends. 

“You idiot!”

He’ll admit he’s a little disappointed.

The exchange takes less than a minute but Hwiyoung’s so caught up in the moment that it feels like a small eternity. He turns his back on the cute senior and quickly follows after Minhyuk, still slightly dazed and a bright smile breaking through the clouds of his mind.

He allows himself just one more glance behind him, just to peek at the bottom of the jacket.

_Taeyang_.

It fits so  _ well _ .

 

 

When the rehearsals start he finds that his eyes keep roaming back to the blue-haired male. Even during their breaks, Hwiyoung finds his gaze holding onto the elder, noticing his movements and the people he talks to.

He doesn’t mean to make it creepy, it’s just something Hwiyoung does. Observe, that is. He’s always been more of a sidelines kind of guy, rather than the leader heading the pack. From his position, he’s always been good at noticing and picking up small things in situations.

Taeyang hadn’t seemed too much taller than him, and he somehow makes the school uniform look really good. Hwiyoung’s jealous. His school uniform makes him kind of seem like an unattractive lanky bean.

A whack on his shoulder breaks him out of his reverie.

“Hwiyoung, are you even listening to me?” Chanhee huffs.

“If you weren’t here, I’d still be the maknae.”

“Are you for real right now?”

“Sorry I don’t need fake friends who drop me for orchestra.”

“You  _ chose _ band. You could’ve done both, you fake asshole.”

 

 

Hwiyoung thanks whoever’s out there when Taeyang sits two rows in front and two seats to his left. And then wonders what he did right in the past that’d be able to hear Taeyang’s  _ singing _ .

He forgets his words only one or two times.

As soon as they get a break, Minhyuk takes a swig of water and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. “Are you okay?”

Hwiyoung nods absent-mindedly, eyes still focused on the back of Taeyang’s head.

The older boy rolls his eyes and punches him on the shoulder. “I don’t think you’ve sung at all. Have you forgotten all the words?”

Okay, maybe he was too focused on listening to Taeyang’s voice. It’s not like you can blame him.

 

 

Thankfully, the end of the day comes quickly enough.

Most of his friends have already left, and it’s not the first time that he mopes about living far enough that it’s an inconvenience to get a lift home from their parents. Just long distance friendship problems.

So he’s left standing outside, lingering near the door, and one of the last people to leave the building.

“Oh hey, it’s you!”

Well heck. Hwiyoung tries to make his smile look more natural and less  _ hey, it’s you, I’ve been thinking about you for the whole day and spoken like two words ever to you, no big deal _ .

“Sorry again for knocking into you, my friends pushed me really hard.”

He’s even more attractive up close when Hwiyoung’s gotten the chance to stop and properly look at his features. The blue hair is parted in the middle and a few bits fall into his eyes, which are dark and piercing, but hold a warm and friendly quality as well.

“It’s fine.”

Hwiyoung is really bad at talking to Attractive Guys, but the elder just laughs.

“I’m Taeyang.”

“I know.” The words are out before he’s processed what he’s said, and Taeyang’s eyebrows are raised in interest. “I mean, a lot of people talk about you so…”

“I see.” He looks slightly amused, and his lips are curled up into a smirk. “Well, will you tell me your name?”

“Hwiyoung.”

“Okay Hwiyoung. How are you getting home?”

He shrugs. “I think my parents forgot to pick me up, but I kind of don’t know how to get home by public transport.”

“Where do you live? I might be able to give you a lift home.” 

Hwiyoung dies a little on the inside because Taeyang can  _ drive _ . That’s when he looks around and realises there’s only three cars left in the carpark. He recognises the plate numbers of two of the silver cars - their conductors’ - so the last one must be Taeyang’s.

“I live pretty north from here.”

“Really? I’m in the same direction.”

Hwiyoung knows he’s talked to Taeyang for a grand total of maybe four minutes and he could be a complete creep and he really shouldn’t because it’s still kind of stranger danger … but he follows him to the black car and opens the passenger door.

“Just put your address into my phone.”

They don’t talk much, but he finds out that Taeyang is multi-talented. Not only can he sing well, he plays guitar, as well as first clarinet in both band and orchestra. He’s doing a lot of subjects and it’s a bit hard to manage but he somehow does. He really likes singing and he’s in a few of the chamber choirs at school.

It feels too soon when they pull up at Hwiyoung’s house.

“Thanks a lot for the lift.”

“No worries! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ah, yeah, right. The grueling rehearsal repeats again tomorrow morning, and for one day after. But he’s not going to complain. Seriously.

 

 

That night, Hwiyoung goes through all of his social media looking for the cute senior. He just has his name, school, and a few of his hobbies, but he’s pretty sure he can make it work. It’s the first time he’s done this in a long while, and it’s stupid and stalkerish, he knows. But he still does it anyway.

Before he can actually process it, Hwiyoung’s managed to send a friend request on Facebook. He notes they have mutual friends, like Seokwoo and Juho, who are in the year above him at school, and the same year as Taeyang. He's friends with Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk too, who were a few years ahead of Hwiyoung. That’s fine, completely normal. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

But he also finds out his Twitter handle, and figures it’s the same as his Snapchat and Instagram. You can bet he’s followed all three already. He’s also somehow found Taeyang’s spam account, and requested to follow that too.

From the few pictures that Hwiyoung can find on Taeyang’s public profile, he’s already gathered enough information to determine that he has a cat, his nicknames all revolve around being an absolute sunshine, is on the student council, and he hangs out with a lot of girls, in particular Chungha, who’s apparently his wife but also married to two other people.

 

 

He maybe screams a little when Taeyang accepts his friend request.

And maybe accidentally likes an Instagram picture from 132 weeks ago.

And just maybe creeps through all his photos until he gets to fetus Taeyang in 2010.

 

 

Hwiyoung’s relating all his newly found information about his growing crush, and all Chanhee, his ever supportive best friend, can say is “cold city guy, my ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this is my first ever story here, and my first contribution to the super smol collection of SF9 fics on this site at the moment ;-; hoPEFULLY THE NUMBER OF FIC GROWS (and that my writing improves) + i hope you enjoyed this ! !


End file.
